Card Ideas Forum
Have any new, original card ideas you think should be implemented in Elements? Think any element is lacking in creatures, spells, or any card needs to be toned down? You can list all your ideas on new creatures, spells, permanents, or even suggestions on how to improve current cards. Thanks -Disaru Suggestions Ideas by Credo(Cred) Another uniform card like the dragon card which is present for each element. Like an elemental guardian Entrophy-Forgotten Warlock 5/6 ability Generate Mutation cost-4 pillars add a random mutation any combo of 3 points (1/2, 0/3) Death-Skeleton Guardian 7/4 ability Generate Armored Skeleton cost-4 pillars 1/2 creature Gravity-Graviton Captain 4/7 ability Generate Graviton guard cost-4 pillars 0/3 pay 3 fire quanta gain +1/0 Earth-Gnome General 3/4 ability Generate Gnome mercenary cost-4 pillars 3/2 creature Life-Leopard King 5/7 ability Generate leopard cost-4 pillars 2/2 creature with stalk (ability to attack creatures directly) pay 2 Fire-Lava Lord 9/2 ability Generate lava eruption cost-3 pillars 3/0 creature dies at the end of turn Water-Crab King 6/6 ability Generate crab-4 pillars 2/1 creature with scavenge add 1 health to player cost pay 2 green Light-Paladin 5/6 ability Generate Soldier recruit cost-4 pillars 1/2 creature Air-Wind Elemental 7/4 ability Generate Whisper cost-2 pillar 1/1 creature Time-Time Shifter 4/9 ability Generate oneself cost-7 pillars generates 4/9 Time Shifter Darkness-Vampire Lord 5/5 ability Generate Vampire cost-4 pillars 0/1 can gain +1/1 if attacks any creature cost 1 quanta Aether-Phase Master 7/3 ability Generate 3 Sparks-3 pillars 2/0 creatures dies after attack Time - Creature of Future - 4/3 ability - 2 light - remove any aliments (poison, lobotomized, freezed, etc) from target creature Then add 2 colorless creatures: Shadow Dragon 9/9 Mercenary Marauder 6/6 ability Generate Mercenary any 4 color quanta 3/3 creature Then as a final quest reaching a score of 10,000 the player would be rewarded with a Monster Creature. All creatures cost 20 quantum of their own color, so the card is more for the conquest of a 10,000 score then to play in hardcore PVP games, unless used very strategically. Entrophy-Devils Mutation 19/19 abilities (pay 1 darkness poison target creature)(pay 2 entrophy mutate gain random effect) Death-Skeleton Golem 16/17 abilities (pay 1 gravity and gain gravity lock down damage taken by creature is reduced by 1/2)(pay 1 death generate 1 bone wall-this removes shield can generate 2 per turn) Gravity-Graviton Protector 7/20 abilities (pay 2 fire gain +1/+1) (pay 2 gravity give target creature 3 damage) Earth-Titanium Golem 10/40 (pay 2 life gain titanium mite 1/4)(Titanium Coating-pay 3 earth gain 0/+3 on target creature) Life-Guardian Wolf Pack 14/14 abilities (pay 3 water destroy target permanent)(pay 3 life gain 4/4 lone wolf) Fire-Phoenix 30/8 abilities (pay 7 air destroy any creature minus monster cards)(pay 3 fire create fire wisp 3/1) Water-Sea Monster 12/16 abilities (pay 5 darkness place 2 poison counters on all creatures)(pay 8 water and dive causing double damage) Light-Archangel 20/20 abilities (pay 3 air destroy target permanant)(Divine light-pay 10 light destroy all death/dark creatures minus monster card/pay 6 light to cause 0/-2 damage to all creatures of other elements) Air-Thunder Dragon 10/14 abilities (pay 3 Aether cause 5 lighting damage)(If player has more than 20 air quantums add +2/+2 at the end of the turn) Time-Vortex Master 4/18 abilites (Gravity Force-pay 2 gravity target creature cannot attack for one turn)(Time warp-pay 4 time gain random creature) Darkness-Diseased Behemoth 17/17 abilites (pay 2 entrophy add random mutation to Diseased Behemoth)(pay 1 darkness remove poison from any source) Aether-Phase Creator 0/25 abilities (pay 10 air evade all damage from all creatures this turn/ pay 6 aether bring the strongest creature in players deck to the game) Colorless Creature-Army for Hire 27/27 no abilities These are just some ideas for creatures more to engage players to get to 10,000 and gain a monster creature. I try to balance as much as possible, but, I'm sure if its used they will be need to be modified. Ideas by Devilord Bloodshadow Who the heck edited my ideas?! Some anonymous person edited my "Curse" spell idea, he added "and the creature gets -1/-1". Can we just keep our own ideas and comments to ourselves, and NOT EDIT OTHER PEOPLE'S IDEAS? I am NOT happy about this. Mirror World: Permanent (5 Entropy Quanta) - The ATK and HP of all creatures on the field are reversed. This card could very well be the most interesting card in the game, inspiring many new innovative strageties. For example, if this card is combined with Armagio, then you will get a whopping 25/1 creature! Although this could possibly lead to balance issues: e.g. Titan + Flying Weapon + Mirror World = 70/7 with Momentum = killing your opponent in 2 turns. '' '''Curse': Spell (3 Dark Quanta) - Removes the Immortal status from the target creature. This is the only spell that can target Immortal creatures. Prismatic Mephit: 1/1 (4 Light Quanta) - Resonance: Prismatic Mephit gains +1/+1 for every other Prismatic Mephits on your field. Parallel Universe spam anyone? With 12 Mephits on the field, you will have 12x 12/12 creatures! Living Shield: Spell (1 Earth Quantum) - Turn your shield into a creature that absorbs all damage onto itself. Shield creatures have no ATK. The HP equals the shield's original defense times 15. They keep their original abilities. Infinity Machine (rare): 8/1 (9 Time Quanta) - Everlasting: Infinity Machine has both Immortality and Momentum. A very powerful creature that should be made into a rare. No other creature has both Momemtum and Immortality. Cockroach: 2/2 (4 Death Quanta) - Persistance: Cockroach will continue to live for 2 more turns when its HP was reduced to 0. The only card capable of killing Cockroach directly is probably Reverse Time. This card, when spammed, will be damned annoying :P Lightning Thief: 4/2 (7 Air Quanta) - Steal (2 Air Quanta): Steals a permanent. I don't think there is a card with the Steal ability yet... Trickster: 1/1 (4 Aether Quanta) - Masquerade (2 Dark Quanta): Turns into an exact copy of the target creature for 1 turn. Temporary PU-on-wheels. Pestilent Shield: Shield (5 Death Quanta) - Prevents 1 damage. The attacking creature might take 1 Poison damage. The chance of a creature getting poisoned by this shield is the same as a creature getting frozen by Ice Shield. Spirit Bomb (rare): Spell (15 Life Quanta) - Deals damage equals to half of the total HP of all your creatures to the target. Then, halve the HP of all your creatures. An uber-powerful spell of the same class as Miracle, ultra 15-Quanta spells. Yes, this is taken from Dragon Ball Z - use the life force of the creatures around you to attack. Soul Eater: 6/2 (8 Dark Quanta) - Drain (2 Dark Quanta): Deal 1 damage to the target creature, and Soul Eater gains +0/+1. If this ability killed the target creature, then Soul Eater gains +1/+1. Dark needed a powerful creatures like this. Devourers and Parasites and Minor Vamps are just too weak in attack power. Mole Man: 2/3 (5 Earth Quanta) - Traphole (1 Earth Quantum): Burrows the target creature. Actually, I saw someone with this idea on the forums, but I forgot whom. I take no credit of originality for this card. This card can be used to protect your own creatures, or weaken enemy creatures. Recycle: Spell (Colorless - No Cost) - Destroys one of your creatures. You gain the same amount of Quanta as its cost. Quantum Focus: Spell (Colorless - No Cost) - Converts all your Quanta into the target Quantum type. Quantum Burst: Spell (Colorless - No Cost) - You gain 10 Quanta of the selected Quantum type. The above two cards target your Quantum resource panel instead of creatures or permanents. '' '''Shuffle': Spell (Colorless - No Cost) - Returns all cards in your hand to your deck, shuffles your deck, and draws the same number of cards you've just returned. Card Rush: Spell (Colorless - 3 Random Quanta) - You draw 3 cards from your deck. Origin of Life (rare?): Permanent (7 Life Quanta) - Creates a Spark each time a creature is summoned; Stabilize (2 Life Quanta): Convert all Spark into Photons. This card is for countering mob decks. Doesn't work on Boneyard Skeletons though, because the Skeletons were "created" just like the Spark, not "summoned". Kamikaze: Spell (4 Fire Quanta) - Select one of your creatures; its HP becomes 0, and its ATK becomes its original plus its original HP. Useful on some creatures, useless on some others. You can use this on Armagio or Golden Dragon, but you shouldn't really use it on Crimson Dragon. Flawed Experiment: 0/0 (4 Entropy Quanta) - Unstable: Every turn, Flawed Experiment is mutated into a random creature with random stats and abilities. Perfect Experiment (upgrade of Flawed Experiment): 0/0 (6 Entropy Quanta) - Evolution: Every turn, Perfect Experiment is mutated into a superior creature with random stats and abilities. A Perfect Experiments surviving for many turns could be INSANELY powerful, because it gets more powerful each turn. It may become a 20/15 creature with Steal one turn. Life Harvester: Permanent (4 Death Quanta) - Each time a creature dies, you gain Life Quanta equals to the HP of that creature before it died. I may post about my God Cards later, but this can be the ULTIMATE creature in game: Zanzarino '''(ultra-rare): 30/30 (Colorless - 50 Random Quanta) - Deletion (5 Random Quanta): Destroy the target creature, permanent, or 3x pillars from a cluster. This ability cannot be prevented by any means, nor can this ability be removed. ''Zanz is the one who created this awesome game, so he should be the ultimate creature in it :) '' And now... It's time for the God Cards!!! ''DUN DUN DUUUM!!!!!!'' ' Each of the God Cards cost 20 of their respective Quanta to summon. They each have an ability that costs 5 of their respective Quanta to use. Their abilities cannot be used on themselves or other Gods. The only way to obtain a God Card is to obtain 10000 score, and choose one of the twelve True Gods.' Each person can maximally have only ONE God Card in his or her deck.' The God Cards are named after the constellations of the Zodiac. Yes, I am aware that there are False Gods named Gemini and Scorpio, but who cares :P '''Aries': 16/14 (20 Light Quanta) - Bless (5 Light Quanta): The target creature gains +3/+3. Taurus: 13/17 (20 Gravity Quanta) - Thrust (5 Gravity Quanta): The target creature gains Momentum. Gemini: 15/15 (20 Aether Quanta) - Clone (5 Aether Quanta): Summons an exact copy of the target creature. Cancer: 18/12 (20 Dark Quanta) - Drain (5 Dark Quanta): Drains 4 HP from the target creature. Leo: 22/8 (20 Fire Quanta) - Flare (5 Fire Quanta): Destroys the target permanent. Virgo: 10/20 (20 Life Quanta) - Soothe (5 Life Quanta): Heals the target for up to 8 HP. Libra: 12/18 (20 Time Quanta) - Judge (5 Time Quanta): Returns the target creature to its owner's hand. Scorpio: 20/10 (20 Death Quanta) - Venom (5 Death Quanta): Deals 4 poison damage to the target creature. Sagittarius: 21/9 (20 Air Quanta) - Arrow (5 Air Quanta): Deals 8 damage to the target creature. Capricorn: 14/16 (20 Earth Quanta) - Quake (5 Earth Quanta): Shatters 3x pillars from a cluster. Aquarius: 17/13 (20 Water Quanta) - Frost (5 Water Quanta): Freezes the target creature for 3 turns. Pisces: 11/19 (20 Entropy Quanta) - Mutate (5 Entropy Quanta): Mutates the target creature. A link to many of my card ideas: http://www.kongregate.com/forums/3/topics/50610 (This is NOT an ad!) Ideas by Lomus The game lacks several types of cards: * Draw speed-up cards: colorless spell that draw 3 cards from deck upon casting (3-5 mana). * Healing cards: White or green creature (0/5) which heals owner for 3 at the end of turn. Can be activated to remove 1 poison counter from any creature or player. Sacrifice spell, kill own creature, get his toughness * 3 health. * Mana speed up and convert cards: Add 5 to specific mana (cost 0). (this way it will be possible to create pillarless decks more easily). Also card to convert all/10 mana color X to color Y. This is not certain cards, just the ideas what could be done. Card suggestions from matt859 (not much but I hope that everyone enjoys them=) LIGHT FAITHFUL ORACLE (5 light quanta) creature (1/4) ability : At the end of every turn generate 1 photon with (1/1) *could be a good combo SPIRIT OF LIGHT(5 light) creature (0/2) ability: for every light creature you control spirit of light gains (+1/+1) ENTROPY EXPERIMENT ( 7 entropy) creature (5/5) ability: each turn experiment gains a differnt a different ability CONFUSION SEED(3 entropy)spell:destroy a random creature on opposing side if their is no targetable creature confusion seed is redirected to your side DEATH UNFORGIVING WRAITH (6 death)creature (3/0) ability:during a turn following the death of unforgiving wraith return unforgiving wraith to your side FLESH BOMB (10 death+10hp) creature (20/0)ability: gains (+2/+0) for every skeleton in play Lord Midnight's Library of Cards Air Flight - target creature gains Dive Time SlipStream - player discards one card for each Time Quanta you have Life Light Death Darkness Aether Water Fire Wind Earth Gravity Solemn Guard - 2 G: Carry Shield, move shield to guard, Entropy Wellspring - Permanent - 4 random Quanta: a random Pillar is added to the bottom of your deck Cards Final Flame fire quanta Deal 50 damage to yourself, and deal 80 damage to your enemy. Upgraded version: Final Flame fire quanta Deal 50 damage to yourself, and deal 100 damage to your enemy. Note that these cards are affected by emerald shield, solar shield, Ideas by Ben1792 Darkness: Count Dracula (Rare card) (6 Dark Quanta) 6/6 - Vampire Bite (2 Dark Quanta) - Allows target monster to steal health, but target monster loses -2/2 Death: Poison Arrow (3 Death Quanta) Do 2 Damage and inflict 1 damage per turn for every 10 quantums in your possession Fire: Phoenix (6 Fire Quanta) 4/4 - Reborn (3 fire quanta) - if killed the phoenix regenerates itself Ideas by teffy Effect for Earthquake: 3 random elements are chosen. For each of these elements 1 pillar is destroyed, which can generate its quanta (if possible),(perhaps even your own ones) Earthquake becomes a spell without target. This makes Earthquake to a card, which is mainly played by Mono-Decks against Rainbow Decks and not the other way round. And rainbow is always able to use enchant artifact. -> Balancing mono-decks against Rainbow decks. Special threat for rainbow decks. Oak Tree (about ?/4, not too strong, more expensive than the frog) Regenerates its health at the end of turn (makes it partial resistant against poison and immune to fire shield). Category:Ideas by teffy Comments GUTSalpha All great and seriously wonderful and innovative ideas! I especially like DevilLord BloodShadow's ideas. Some improvements: 1) The suggested card shuffle is good, but should be renamed Mulligan 2) Card Rush is far too cheap. 3) I was thinking of Mirror World too, as in, the effect, in honour of the spell in the card game 'Magic the Gathering'. But such an effect would be seriously win. Maybe it can reverse the stats of the creature for one turn, then destroy the creature? 4) I don't see how Kamikaze works. 5) Archangel's name is already used (upgraded card) 6) Experiment is quite a good change, as it has the auto-mutate ability, but I'm not sure if Zanz can make the effect automatic. Oops, I missed a word on the card Kamikaze. Basically, you take away all a creature's HP, and add it to its ATK. It can only survive 1 turn, but deals massive damage, like suicide bombing. And I don't think Card Rush is too cheap... Mirror World shouldn't be nerfed, because another Mirror World woud nullify both. -Bloodshadow I can't help but think a lot of these cards are quite overpowered and care should be taken to adjust cost/effects if any were ever actually implemented. Indeed some seem to come off as 'if this is drawn game over'... it just seems improper to offer 80 damage spells or easy ways to turn Armagio's obvious defensive purpose into a killing machine with one quick play. Also balance issues are a concern, some colors have weaker creatures because they have stronger alternatives, dump a bunch of big baddies in their deck and their weakness evaporates. Curse is an interesting idea but do we want one color to get all the handy counters? Care should also be taken to make sure abilities match up with coding already implemented. I believe I read a few of these but they've slipped my mind, so just wanted to remind for the record.. if it sounds like a special routine would need to be added for your card to work then perhaps you should rework it. And as fun as they may have been to design, I must strongly disagree with the concepts of 'god cards'. The power deferential in this game between folks just starting and people playing for a while is far too large as it is, it's already to the point where PvP is pointless if you haven't ground for ages for a few upgrade cards and if you're truly lucky perhaps you finally got two of the same rare weapon and can start depending on it. We already grind ai3 until our eyes bleed in an almost futile attempt to catch up, why make this worse? I also wanted to add.. way too many colorless options listed above! Rainbow is arguably overpowered as it is, toss in a few colorless creatures and abilities and you won't be seeing any mono/duo decks for a loooong time. -- Lamenick 15:22, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'm beginning to think God Cards are overpowered, too. Maybe change them to Hero cards, with their stats a little bit stronger/weaker than dragons. And they can ONLY be obtained once you reach 10000 score; they cannot be won from anywhere else. For the Armagio killing machine problem, perhaps that can be balanced a bit, by making Armagio's Gravity Pull effect activate automatically; that way, a Mirror World Armagio could only survive for 1 turn. As for the 70/7 Flying Titan, its HP could simply be nerfed from 70 to 7. I do believe that some cards are overpowered, such as that 80-damage one; but for my ideas, I try to balance as much as possible. And for coding, I also try to make it as easy for Zanz as possible by not "inventing" any new abilities. Devilord Bloodshadow 18:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I think the slipstream card is way too overpowered, if you have 8 or more time quanta, then basically your opponent discards its entire hand. It might as well be nerfed to one card per 10 time quanta, so that you need 80 time quanta for your enemy to discard its entire hand.